


Following the Stars Home

by TenaciousTempest



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:43:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TenaciousTempest/pseuds/TenaciousTempest
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba Seragaki and a crew of misfits set out to save Princess Sei after his adventure is kick-started by two crazy robots and a  Rib master</p>
            </blockquote>





	Following the Stars Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [epiproctan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epiproctan/gifts).



Aoba Seregaki had never minded Tatooine much. He lived a quiet life helping run the Heibon Junk Farm half a day's ride from the Mos Eisley ship port. He had long become used to the oppressive weather and obscure terrain, and had almost settled with the fact that someday he would assume control of the family business and live out his days on the desert planet. However, he always knew that there was something missing from his life.

"Aoba," granny hollered from the back room of Heibon. "Yoshie called, Haga’s new droid has arrived." Haga had ordered a new robot to help around the farm and with trading, and he had been waiting rather impatiently for it to finally ship to Tatooine. As many of the trading on-world was often illegal, it had taken a considerable amount of time to find an official droid merchant who could get him what he needed.

As Aoba packed up Yoshie’s standard weekly shipment, it did not occur to him that something like this banal exchange would be the catalyst to his new life.

The sand whipped his hair uncomfortably as he sped off towards Mos Eisley, Yoshie’s Delivery Work’s plugged into his comm. system. While he loved his work on the farm, bringing medicine and parts to Yoshie was one of his least favorite things to do. Yoshie was a bubbly, exuberant shop owner, always doting and fawning over him. She had a shop assistant AllMate, named Clara, who was equally insistent in her doting. It always left Aoba feeling uncomfortable and begrudgingly playing the oblivious idiot to escape her attempts to keep him in her shop even longer.

Compared to the Heibon Junk Farm, Yoshie's Delivery Works was this orderly utopia, and a tad bit frilly. Aoba could see her fiddling away behind the front counter as he parked his cruiser outside of her shop, shorting out its hover system so that no one could make off with it while he was inside. Already he could hear Clara notifying Yoshie that he had arrived.

As he entered Yoshie came shuffling over to him, lifting her large goggles off of her eyes and resting them on the top of her head.

“Aoba!” She exclaimed, hugging him tightly, regardless of the box of parts he held in his arms. “Come, come, have some cake, rest. You must be exhausted. The ride from Heibon to Mos Eisley  is so excessive,” she took the package from him and traipsed back behind her counter, leaning down to place it on the floor and somehow reappearing with a piece of cake.

“I hope you don’t mind,” Aoba started, pulling the plate towards him while trying to mask his inner trepidation of her cake, “but I brought your shipment with me a day early, making the trip into town two days in a row would be unfair to Haga and Granny.”

“I understand,” Yoshie pouted, no doubt upset that she wouldn’t get to see even more of Aoba.

“This is delicious,” Aoba conceded, causing her face to light up. Yoshie’s cooking had improved considerably over the years. While it still wasn’t something he might actively seek out, compared to what she had attempted to feed him when he first started making deliveries for Heibon on his own, it was a step in the right direction.

“Have as much of it as you like,” she encouraged him, overcome with sheer joy by his compliment. Turning around and walking off towards the back room she called out to him, “let me go get your parts.”

“Haga ordered a Clear-3PO, but I’m throwing in the AllMate model Ren-2D2 as a sign of posterity,” Yoshie called from the back. He could hear her rummaging around before ushering out the two robots into the main lobby, already unboxed and assembled. Clear-3PO followed after her, fidgeting, while she carried the much smaller Ren-2D2.

“Haga bought a human?” Aoba asked inquisitively, timidly walking towards Clear-3PO. The man wore a gas-mask that shielded his face, which Aoba found curious. Regardless, he stood taller than Aoba, and his unkempt white hair stuck out at odd angles. He was wearing a white trench coat and a pale-yellow scarf which wrapped multiple times around his neck. Aoba was curious as to how he wasn’t absolutely melting in the desert heat.

“Oh silly, no!” Yoshie laughed at him. “Yoshie’s Delivery Works specializes in ethical quality service, Clear-3PO is an edited Toue Corp. product, outfitted to help with all of your domestic needs, and also serves as an effective translator.” Aoba gave the apparent droid another once-over before turning to Yoshie and Ren-2D2.

He gingerly picked up the AllMate, instantly taking into account the dark blue metal that plated outward like fur. Ren-2D2 was the size of a small dog, and might have passed for one had it not been for his metallic body and mismatching eyes, one red and the other black. Ren-2D2 was apparently set to sleep mode, or had not been activated yet, as he made no sign of being powered on.

“Yoshie why are you giving away Ren?” Clara asked, almost sadly, from the Delivery Work’s desk, raising herself from the dog bed Yoshie had allotted her and traipsing over toward them.

“Oh Clara darling don’t you worry, did you think we could keep Ren here forever? He’s going home with Aoba, so of course you’ll be seeing him again,” Yoshie soothed Clara, patting her gently and adjusting the purple bow Clara wore. Clara sat down, pouting.

“Speaking of home…” Aoba trailed off, looking out the window of the shop. As hot as the days on Tatooine were, the nights were frigid.

“As much as I hate for you to leave,” Yoshie started, turning away from Clara and towards him, “I would never be able to live with myself if I kept you here too late and something happened to you while driving home in the dark.” She walked away from him and behind the desk, pulling out two sheets of paper, handing them to him. “Proof of ownership and links to their manuals. Just plug it into your Coil if you have any trouble. I’ve already set Clear-3PO and Ren to respond to your coil, ” Aoba tucked the papers under the arm he was holding Ren with, noting that he would have to put them somewhere safe when they got to the cruiser.

“Thank you for the cake,” he smiled and waved to her with his free hand as he left the Delivery Works, Clear-3PO holding the door open for him. He could hear her still yelling goodbye as the door closed behind him.

Aoba headed over towards the cruiser, Clear-3PO following uncomfortably close behind him. He got in and stuffed the papers into the glove-box, still holding Ren close to him. It was soothing, holding the AllMate. Haga had one of his own at the farm, and Aoba wondered if he would allow him to keep Ren, or if Haga would give him to Granny.

“Clear, get in the cruiser,” he called to the new droid nonchalantly. If this robot was anything like the last one, informal commands should work just fine. Though he was still unnerved by how life-like Clear-3PO appeared, he reckoned it was something he would just have to adapt to. Clear-3PO made his way around the cruiser and leapt over the door and into the passenger seat, fluidly.

“Master!” Clear-3PO exclaimed, suddenly becoming much more vibrant and seemingly alive. His quick movements caused Aoba to flinch, dropping Ren-2D2 into Clear’s lap. Before Aoba had time to react to Clear’s swift actions, Ren emitted a whirring noise, followed by a few short clicks, then his eyes lit up and sent two small beams to the dashboard, focusing there.

The image of a lovely princess started to appear on the dashboard, flickering momentarily before coming into focus. The image was no larger than Ren, but it captivated Aoba instantly nonetheless. The princess was going through a series of actions, his mouth and arms moving, but the audio still hadn’t kicked in.

“What the-” Aoba started, before the recording cut him off, kicking into loop in time with the princess’ movements.

“Help me Mizuki-san, you’re my only hope.”

 

 


End file.
